10 Years Later For Suze And Jesse
by Shadow Kissed134
Summary: The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot - A story of Jesse and Susannah's life together in 10 years and their daughter.


10 Years Later For Suze and Jesse

"Mummy, Mummy!" cried a small child, as she was running towards me. She was my little girl. And Jesse's too. Fortunately she took a lot after her father – thank God, I would not have wished my frizzy hair upon her. Angelita – Jesse and I had decided on the name it meant _little angel_ which was fitting because the kid absolutely was one- had Jesse's straight, glossy black hair, she had his Latino tan, and had his very dark and long lashes surrounding her eyes. The only impression I had made on her were my green eyes. She was three now and already knew more Spanish than I did - the little smarty-pants, courtesy of her father. I caught her as she flung herself in the air at me and twirled her around, her squeals of delight making my heart swell. When the garden had stopped spinning; we both looked at each other and smiled;

"Dad."

It was four o'clock, when Jesse usually gets off work which was, thanks to Father D, being a doctor. Jesse works at Carmel by the Sea Hospital; he's been their star doctor ever since he graduated from Med School. They all adore him because of his manners and gentleness to the patients there and also that he has other methods- methods from 1850, that actually work by the way- that have worked wonders and that they would've never thought of. We walked through the garage to the car – yeah _okay_ so we only have one car, what's the big deal?- and I lifted Angelita into the front seat, that kid loves being front, and I buckled her in and went to the driver's side and started the car. It was a short drive to the hospital; Angelita and I were playing I-Spy. After about the tenth time that tree was used in the game I ended it with asking Angelita;

"So whaddya want to do tonight, Kiddo?'

"I want to watch the stars with you and Daddy." She said in the most adorable voice ever.

"Sure, whatever you want gorgeous." I said, ruffling her silky hair with one hand.

We entered the hospital, and there was Jesse waiting for us.

"Daddy!" squealed Angelita sprinting towards him. He spread his really muscly arms- which in turn spread his scrubs tight to reveal the washboard abs beneath; he just gets sexier everyday- and embraced her in a bear hug. Even though Jesse was thirty, he still looked great, he still has those abs I was talking earlier about, no wrinkles whatsoever and he has a smile that will melt your heart.

"Oh, Dios mío, estás haciendo más grande cada vez te veo novia!" he said, touching the tip of his fore-finger on her nose.

"Eso es porque estoy creciendo, tonto" She replied.

Setting her down on her feet, Jesse walked towards me and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Querida." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

My smile widened until it was spread from ear to ear as I said;

"Jesse."

He chuckled, and then stopped because he remembered something.

"I'm so sorry querida, but I forgot to give something to one of my patients, do you mind coming with me and waiting? It'll only take a second, I promise."

"Sure." I replied, picking Angelita up into my arms.

I don't like hospitals. Don't get me wrong, it's great when you are a regular person and when your doctor just happens to be my hot Latino husband it's even better; but when you can see ghosts – like I can- it's a pain in the butt, let me tell you. Because hospitals are crammed with the critters. Usually people in the E.R who don't make it; tend to stick around and ask for their money back. And the poor sucker who has to play the bank manager, always ends up being me. Waiting outside the room that Jesse had disappeared into; I saw a lot of ghosts. A lady was trying to touch one of her crying relatives but her hands just kept on going through, a look of frustration and pure annoyance crossed her pale face each time she attempted it. She turned away from them with a frustrated sigh and saw me, looking straight at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she materialized in front of me and Angelita.

"Can you help me?" she whispered.

"Yes." I barely whispered back, turning around to face the wall, pretending to be looking at a picture frame so the other people wouldn't see me talking to thin air.

"Could you write a note to them? Saying that I don't blame them for taking me off life support and that I love them so _so_ much and just sign my name after? I know it must be difficult on you trying to deliver messages like--well like _this _so, yeah. I'd thought I'd make it that much easier for you to do."

"Thank you for the consideration, not many ghosts take the trouble for me." I replied, "Yes, I'll do it. So where do you want me to put it?"

"Their house is at 36 Pine Crest Road. Thank you." She smiled. She grew fainter and fainter until eventually she was gone. Repeating the address in my mind, over and over, Angelita interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Who was that lady you were talking to, Mummy?"

I looked at her in utter shock. At that moment, Jesse strode out of the room, clearly about to say something but he stopped because of my expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked me urgently.

"Angelita she's--she's – a-"

"She's a what, querida?" Jesse took hold of my shoulders as if he was going to shake the answers out of me.

"A Mediator."

"Nombre di Dios."


End file.
